As information usage becomes more prevalent and valuable, individuals and businesses alike will seek additional ways to process and store information. With the processing and storing of information, comes the need to properly secure the information and ensure that it is only accessible to authorized users. As keyboards are widely utilized in connection with information usage, users are increasingly looking to the keyboard as a solution to issues relating to access of the information.